Beauty & The Wolf
by Gabaa101
Summary: What if Prince Adam had an older brother? What if Belle had met the brother (Alex) first? But what Belle doesn't know is that Alex was cursed as well, his curse had a different toll on him than on Adam. When they meet, they believe love is possible, but with the beast and Gaston, can they really fall in love? (Belle & OC) & (Beast & OC) (Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Barbara)
1. Prelude

Prelude

Everyone knows who Prince Adam is, a spoiled arrogant prince who only cares about himself. Which is ironic because his older brother Alexander is the opposite, with him being selfless. Alexander would give up everything he had in order to improve the lives of strangers, friends, and especially family. He tries to help everyone but his brother Adam tells him he can't fix everything. But that doesn't stop him, Alexander had even tried to change his brother's attitude but he refuses to listen. Alexander is tall, has dark hair, blue eyes, and is handsome.

"Adam you didn't have to yell at her, it was an accident." "Yes an accident that could have been avoided. I told her to put down the tray before answering the door but now I have to because she dropped it! If she would have _listened,_ I wouldn't have to be yelling!" Adam went to answer the door while Alexander left his seat to help Ms Featherduster. He knelt down to pick up the broken pieces from the tea cups. "Master Alex I thank you for your help once again, but-" "Please don't finish that sentence. It's my pleasure to help. Besides, my brother can stop being lazy for a moment to answer the door. In my opinion he needs the exercise, have you seen how much he has been eating lately? I feel like I'm living with a bear who's about to leave for hibernation."

Ms Featherduster covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting Adam to hear her. She playfully pushed his shoulder "Mind your tone, what if Adam heard you?" Alex merely shrugged his shoulders, "I would tell him I wasn't lying. He needs to exercise and lay off the desert. I look forward to eating a cinnamon bun tonight." Before Ms Featherduster could respond, a bright light illuminated the house. Alex stood up, everyone looked at where Adam was at. They saw a beautiful lady, and from what they heard she cast a spell on the entire castle. Suddenly every living thing in the house turned into items.

Alex ran to them, "Madam I'm not sure what my brother had done but please don't take it out on them." Alex pointed to the servants and at Adam. She looked at him, "Take me, for they had done nothing wrong. Spare them." The witch seemed shock and skeptical. For she didn't believe what he said. She questioned "You would give yourself up for them?" Alex nodded his head yes. The witch sighed, "I believe you but it is too late. It is up to your brother to save them. This entire castle is now under a spell. Your brother is now cursed and will be in the form of a beast." Alex eyes had widened, the witch had two roses in her right hand. One was pink and the other was red. In her left hand, she held a mirror. "The curse will be lifted once he finds a person to love and her to return his love." She gave Alex the roses, "If these petals on this pink rose fall before his twenty first birthday, this castle and him are forever cursed."

The witch handed Alex a mirror, "This mirror has the power to let you see anything you wish to see. Use it wisely."

Alex couldn't believe what he heard, he dreaded to ask this question but he had to know. "If I may ask, what toll has the curse take upon me?" She answered "I pity you, for you have done nothing wrong. And for your compassion and honesty, the toll on will be different. You must understand that people like your brother must pay for their actions. You want to help people but in some cases it simply isn't possible. If you are not able to comprehend that people are evil by the time these petals on your red rose fall before your twenty third birthday, you will stay in the form of a white wolf." She lifted Alex into the air, she began transforming him into the wolf form.

Alex saw himself morph into a wolf, the skin on him became white fur. From the neck down, his body was a wolf. "But unlike your brother, you will only stay in that form when you are angry. For when you break the spell, you will be in your wolf form and will be released once the wolf side of you agrees to be released." He closed his eyes and screamed in pain as the rest of him became a wolf. She dropped him to the floor and he landed on his knees. When Alex opened his eyes he saw that he was a human at the moment, but his clothes were disheveled and ripped. _It_ _must be like this because of my wolf form._ Alex looked up and saw that the witch disappeared and the entire castle was dark.

Alex looked over his shoulder as he heard glass breaking, items being throw, yelling and _growling_? Alex got up and stood behind the living room door. When he looked into the room he couldn't believe what he saw. Words cannot describe what is going on in Alex's head. _I can't believe it, Adam really is a beast._ "Look what **you** did to me!" Adam threw his chair across the room, the servants huddled against the wall, terrified for their lives. Ms Featherduster cried when Adam threw the chair. "I'm so sorry Master-" "Stop trying to apologize! I had ENOUGH of them!" Adam lifted his hand as if wanting to slap her. Before he could, Alex tackled him, causing Adam to fall on the floor.

The servants gasped, for they have never seen Alex hurt his brother in any way, until now. "Lumiere take Ms Featherduster and everyone else away from here. I don't want them to see this." Lumiere nodded his head yes and hurried everyone out. Once Alex heard the door close, he turned his attention back to his brother. What he didn't know was that Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts left the door slightly opened. Their curiosity got the most of them, they knew it was wrong, but they wanted to see the inevitable fight that was about to occur. "I know you're angry brother, and anyone else in your position would be to. But that doesn't give you the right to lash out your anger on innocent people."

Adam scoffed at Alex's remark, "Leave me Alex, I don't need another lecture from you." "This discussion is not over. But at the moment, you need medical attention, I can see glass sticking out from your back." Adam growled at Alex's persistence, "I will not warn you again." "I'm going to the medicine cabinet to get ointment for your back. Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone. And for your sake Adam, stand down." Adam had enough of him, at this point anger clouded his eyes. He didn't think twice about the upcoming consequences for his actions. Once Alex had turned around, Adam stood up quickly and slashed his back, leaving three big red and bloody marks across his back. Alex screamed in pain and sank to the floor, landing on his knees and hands.

After hearing Alex scream, Adam shook his head and he softened immediately. He gasped as he realized what he had done. "Alex I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Something just _snapped_ inside me, I lost control." Alex paid no attention to him, he tried to control his angry but it was too late. Alex could feel the trail of his blood, beginning at the top of his shoulder and ending at his hands. His hands started to shake and his skin was becoming fur. _Oh God, not this again_. Alex let out a small groan once the transformation was completed. "Alex, are you alright?" He growled at Adam, Alex turned around fast and in his wolf form he stood in the attack position. He lunged at him, Adam was not expecting this, so for that reason he fell back on to the floor. Adam yelled as Alex's teeth deepened further into his shoulder.

Adam grabbed Alex by his tail and threw him to the wall. Alex let out a whimpered as his body came in contact with the wall. He tried to get up but he couldn't, Adam took this as his advantage and approached him. He lifted his hand to lash at him again but he couldn't. He dropped it and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry Alex." Alex got up and tried to reach his brother but it was too late. Adam ran out of the house before Alex could reach him, leaving the door wide opened. When Alex reached the door, he saw Adam's trail of footprints in the snow. Before he re-entered the castle, he let out a long howl to the moon. Which was then followed by a number of other howls from nearby wolves.

"Do you think Master Adam will return?" Cogsworth asked, as the three of them stood in the hallway. "He has to, he's just angry at the moment. He needs some space after what just occurred to him." Lumiere said, "But at the moment, we need to attend to Alex. He needs our help." Mrs Potts said as she walked to Alex's lying human form on the floor. Lumiere and Cogsworth followed her, they dragged Alex to the living room while Mrs Potts closed the door. Lumiere and Cogsworth put him on a chair. Making sure his back was facing them. "Adam, where is he?" "We don't know Master Alex, don't move. You need to relax." Alex groaned as Cogsworth started to treat his wounds.

"I can't believe I attacked him, my own brother." Alex signed in disappointment, he put his head in his hands. "It's not your fault Master Alex, you're only human." "But I'm a pacifist, at least that is what I tell myself. I know I'm better than this." Lumiere rubbed the back of his shoulder, Cogsworth signed sadly and Mrs. Potts looked outside the window. _Dear_ _Lord, if you are listening, please help us. We seek your guidance, I know we are one big dysfunctional family but with Your help, it will get better. Please help us._


	2. New Friends

New Friends

Ten years have past since the castle incident occurred, and Adam dreaded the fact that he hurt his brother. He moved out of the castle and lived in the deeper part of the woods. He's trying to break the spell on his own without any help, despite Alex's protest against it. But before Adam left he said goodbye to everyone and made sure to contact them when he's gone. He writes to them and occasionally will visit but he doesn't stay for long. Whilst Alex stays at the castle, watching over it. For he worries if he leaves the castle, people will see his wolf form and be frightened of him. The only time he leaves the castle is every Sunday at 7 AM, for church service at 9 AM. And today he leaves for the schedule church mass.

On the far side of the woods that lays the castle, is a village. In the middle of the village lies the small but effective church. And on every Sunday at 10 AM sharp, the church bells rang, indicating that service is over. Generally Alex leaves right when service is over but on this particular day Alex decides to stay after for confession. Whilst families and friends gather outside to socialize while church members stay inside to clean up. One of those members is Belle Cartier, a petite optimistic brunette woman who searches for the good in life. Belle is the organist of the church, she stays behind every Sunday with the priest and fellow members to clean up.

Her father Maurice gives Belle a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. "I'll see you at home Belle."

Belle nodded her head yes, waving bye to her father as he left. She closed the door and begins to sweep in between the rows. As she continues to sweep, Belle looks out the window, seeing Gaston talking to Lefou.

Belle rolls her eyes just thinking about Gaston. _All that man thinks about is looks. I don't understand why people in this town idolized him._

As she continues to sweep, Belle somehow loses her balance. She makes a soft squeal as she begins to fall back. Alex heard her squeal and before her body can make contact with the floor, his strong hand catches her by the waist. He pulls her up by using his left arm to catch her right arm. Belle looks up to see a tall man with sparkling blue eyes hold her in place.

 _Oh my, I don't think I've seen such soft blue eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen._ For a while Belle and Alex just stared into each other's eyes. That is until a cough interrupted their precious moment, they both looked at the source.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The local book keeper asked, the two of them immediately let go of each other. "Of course not, sir. I was just on my way to confession." Alex answered him, with that said he left to where the confessional was at. Belle couldn't help but look at his retrieving form. "Belle do you mind cleaning the outside windows?" Belle snapped out of her gaze and said yes to the fellow church member.

As Belle was outside, she thinking about the mysterious man who had caught her. I've never seen him before now. But I must thank him before he leaves. Just as Belle finishes that thought, her _"hero"_ came outside. Before Alex manages to get on his horse, Belle hurries to him.

She calls out "Sir?" Alex turns his head to her, "Yes madam?" Once again, Belle is captured by his eyes. "I...wanted to thank you...for stopping my fall." She manages to spit out. "Well we can't afford our beautiful organist to be injured. No one can replace you." Alex said honestly, but his eyes had widened slightly once he realized what he said. Whilst Belle is slightly shocked at the un-expectancy of his compliment.

Alex now mounted himself on his horse, getting ready to leave. "I should get going. Have a good day ma'am." Belle shook her head, causing her to get out of her gaze. Impulsively Belle said "Would you like to have lunch with me? As a thank you gift for catching me." Alex looked to the woods, _I should get going. They'll start to worry if I don't get there soon._

He looked at her, parting his lips to politely decline her offer. But then he saw her face, _I can't say no to her with the way she's looking at me_. Alex smiles, "I'll love to have lunch." Belle returns his smile, "Great follow me." She turned her heel to walk, but Alex pulled her arm slightly. She turned her attention back to him.

Not understanding why he did that she asked "Is there something wrong?" "There's no need to walk when there is room on my horse. You can ride with me." Belle shook her head no, "Oh no I'm perfectly fine walking sir." Alex chuckled, "I insist ma'am."

Belle shrugged her shoulders, _minus well_. Alex extended his arm, allowing Belle to have easier access to his horse. Once Belle sat behind Alex, she laid her hands on his pecs. As they began to move, Alex asked "So where to ma'am?" Lifting her hand to point to the other side of the town, she said "Do you see the marketplace?" Alex shook his head yes, "Once you pass it, there lies a stone bridge. Cross it and my house is straight across from it sir." Alex chuckled once again, "I don't believe I meet a woman quite as polite as you my dear." Belle smiled at the comment, but shortly after she was grinning, mostly to her herself.

"What else do you expect me to say? You have yet to tell me your name." "You haven't told me yours either." Alex quipped back, now grinning at her. Belle couldn't help but raise her eyebrow and smirk at him. "My name's Walker. Alexander Walker, but most people call me Alex." "I'm Belle Cartier, it's a pleasure to meet you Alex." "Likewise Ms. Cartier." Belle giggled at his response, but she didn't take into account of Gaston watching her intensely. As they moved toward the marketplace, Gaston was ogling Belle as he always did. That is until jealousy clouded his eyes when he realized that she was contentedly holding on to the man in front of her while on a horse.

Gaston roughly pulled Lefou by his collar, gritting his teeth as he said "Who is _he_?" Lefou, as the clueless man he is said "The horse? Oh wow it's a beauty, I think it's a-" Gaston interrupted him as he forced his face upwards, showing Lefou the man who is _"wooing his girl."_ "Him, who is he? Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know she's mine?" Lefou followed his gaze on Belle and Alex as they moved through the marketplace. "Well technically she isn't yours." Gaston growled at his sidekick "In a bit she will be, after I teach that guy a lesson. Show him who's boss in this town." He then threw Lefou to the ground, grabbed his gun and walked to Belle and Alex.

As they were caught up in their conversation, Belle and Alex both failed to notice that they were being followed. They were nearly at her house, just about to cross the stone bridge. But Gaston leapt in front of them, causing Alex's horse to neigh loudly. Alex's grip on him tighten as he tried to calm him down. "Whoa hey easy boy." His soothing words failed, he then kicked his two front legs out of shock and neigh even louder. In an instant, Belle's grip on Alex tighten as well. Not wanting to fall, Belle's arms were now completely wrapped around Alex's chest, causing her body to moved as closely as it can to the back of Alex. His legs caused to kick Gaston's gun out of his hands.

He screeched "My gun!" as he tried to reach for it, but it fell into the water with a big splash. Completely enraged of what occurred, Gaston said "Do you know what your horse just did? That gun cost me a fortune!" Alex's brows furrowed, "Do you know what you just did? Don't you know better than to sneak up on a horse? They're very dangerous when frightened." Gaston scoffed, Alex then turned to Belle, he asked softly "Are you alright Belle?" While shaking her head yes she said "Yes I'm alright Alex, how's your horse?" "Fine for now." Gaston then stepped next to Belle "Hello Belle." Gaston said with blooming confidence.

"Uh...ahem. Bonjour Gaston." She cleared her throat as she answered him as politely as possible, despite her utter dislike towards him. "Belle what are you doing with this man? He could hurt you." Belle scoffed, " _You_ nearly hurt me. I could have fallen off this horse and broke my back. Let's go Alex." They side stepped him but being the persistent man he is, Gaston stepped in front of them again. Alex huffed, "Do you mind moving out of the way boy?" Gaston eyes widened while Belle tried to cover her smile, "How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am the man of this town! Who do you think you are?!" As if he were talking to anyone else, Alex said "I don't see a man. No I see a vain little boy with a cocky attitude who thinks he can always get what he wants, when he wants."

Belle tried to cover her laugh with her hand, but it slipped out through her fingers. Gaston was offended by her laugh, alright I had enough of this. It's time to show him who's boss.

Gaston roughly pulled Alex by his arm, causing Alex to land hard on the ground. He had mud all over him, Belle gasped when he fell. Gaston was about to lounged at him again, but Belle quickly hopped off the horse and grabbed him by the arm. Forcing him to stop and look at her, "Stop! Leave us alone, can't you take a hint?!" With a shocked look on his face, Gaston said "Belle-"

Alex groaned, which interrupted Gaston. He laid on the ground, trying to control his angry. Just as the hair on his arms were about to morph into fur, Belle came from behind. Using her arms she lifted him up, securing her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you alright Alex?" He looked down to see that he was human. _That had never happened before. I can't believe it, she calmed me down._ At this Alex turned to her, he smiled as he softly rested his forehead against hers. "I am now." Belle smiled at the a awareness of his safety.

As angry as Gaston was, he couldn't help but admire Belle's kindness. Despite helping a man to his disliking, "You sure are a strange one Belle. Like your father." At this comment, Belle became even more furious. "Don't you dare speak of my father that way!" Gaston lifted his hands defensively, "Hey I didn't mean it like that. I meant it'll keep things... interesting." Belle let out a snort, "With you, things will never be interesting." She muttered to herself.

Both Alex and Belle then crossed the bridge with Alex's horse following from behind. While Gaston stared after her, his gaze intense, and brows furrowed. _I don't know who you think you are Alex, but come near Belle or insult me again, it'll be the end of you._

Once inside her house, Belle placed Alex on the couch, "Did he hurt you?" Alex scoffed, "He couldn't hurt a butterfly even if it were right in front of him." Belle went to the kitchen to retrieve a small towel, she wet it and returned back to Alex. She drew her hand to his face, attempting to clean the dirt off his face. But Alex stopped her, "Let me help you." "Belle I'm not a little kid, I can do it hey-!"

She didn't let him finish the sentence as her hand came in contact with his face. She was nearly done with him, "See, that wasn't too hard now was it?" He grinned, "No my dear it wasn't." She didn't hear his sentence as her attention was drawn to the right side of his neck.

She raised her eyebrows as she noticed a long scar on the back of his neck. Instinctively, Belle moved the collar of his black button up shirt to get a better view of his scar. He stiffened as he felt her hand on his scar, she traced his scar. Wanting to see more, Belle moved closer to him. Before she could see more of it, a loud explosion shook the ground.

Smoke came out from the basement door. Belle jumped in shock and slapped her forehead, "Oh no not again!" She ran to the basement with Alex right behind her. "Are you alright Papa? That was the third explosion this week!" Belle said into the thick smoke as she went down the basement stairs, trying to clear the air by swaying her right hand from side to side.

Maurice looked up at his daughter, sitting down next to his latest invention. "It's nothing Belle. It's just a stupid bloody piece of junk!" He sighs as he stood up, "I'm afraid I'm not going to win this one."

Maurice wanted to build a machine that made the task of chopping firewood easier. But it isn't coming together as he thought. "If I had a gold coin for each time your said that." Belle couldn't help but smile as she spoke. Just as Maurice was going to retort back, he saw that they weren't alone in the room. Alex saw Maurice look at him and he decided to properly introduced himself. He descended down the last steps "Oh I'm sorry sir I should have introduced myself earlier, I'm Alex Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cartier."

Alex extended his right hand and Maurice gladly excepted his handshake. "Pleasure to meet you to son."

As soon as they let go of each other's hand, Maurice noticed how different this man was compared to the rest of the men in this town. In Maurice's eyes he saw a modern knight in shiny armor. He was tall, dark hair, well fit and good looking, especially for his daughter. Deciding to tease her as she did to him, he smiled as he said "Alex do you know you're the first boyfriend that Belle has ever brought to this house?" Alex slightly widened his eyes, as a soft blush rose to his face. He sheepishly smiled at Maurice, whilst Belle's face was flushed.

"Papa!" Maurice merely chuckled at her, returning their attention to the invention, Alex then asked "What seems to be the problem, if you don't mind me asking?" Maurice scratched his head, "Well, it's... ummmm, well I'm not going to lie I have no clue." Alex was now moving toward the machine as he spoke "Mind if I take a look at it?" Maurice gestured to the machine "Of course not son, be my guest." As Alex was sliding underneath the contraption Maurice couldn't help but ponder him with questions. "So how did you two meet my boy?" Knowing Belle couldn't hurt him underneath the contraption, he answered "Thanks to your daughter's clumsiness, we managed to meet after church while she was sweeping." He then grabbed a nearby tool.

"I'll have you know that I was distracted from something I saw." Belle pouted prettily, in Alex's opinion. "Are you sure it wasn't _someone_ who distracted you?" Belle looked away from her father, Alex merely grinned to himself. After a few minutes Alex slid back out from underneath the invention. "Well it should be working now." Alex informed as he stood up. "Give it a shot." "Err, OK." In a quick motion he yank the starter lever downward. The machine made an noisily sound.

He backed away, expecting another explosion. Alex however stood on the spot, arms folded in a confident manner, Belle stood next to Alex. Then the invention began to work properly. At once the axe moved, up and down it chopped. Splitting the logs of wood that lay in front of the machine it seconds. "It works!" Belle exclaimed joyfully to her father. She softly whispered to Alex "Good job." Maurice was so happy he jumped up and down in excitement. "Alex help me move this contraption please, and Belle do you mind hitching up Phillipe? I want to get this show on the road as soon as possible. Please."

Stun by what her father said, she placed her hand on her father's shoulder. "Papa are you sure you want to leave now? A journey through the woods can be dangerous." "I'm already a little behind schedule sweetie."

Now outside the invention was safely tied down in a wooden cart behind Phillipe. Again Belle pleaded with her father to wait while he was already astride the huge horse, adjusting himself as necessary. "Are you sure you don't want to leave tomorrow morning?" Maurice shook his head no, "I'll be fine sweetie. I'll make it to the fair before nightfall." Maurice flicked the reins, signaling for Phillipe to begin their journey.

Before they crossed the bridge, Maurice called over his shoulder "Alex take care of my daughter please." "Will do Mr. Cartier." Alex replied, Belle playfully nudged his shoulder and waved bye to her father. "The blue ribbon is all yours Papa!"

They waited until her father had disappeared from their sight before returning back inside the cottage. As they sat back down on the couch, a slightly awkward silence fell upon the two. That is until Alex's stomach growled, making Belle giggled and Alex slightly blush. "Well I did promise you lunch, by the way I make the most delicious pasta. Give me twenty minutes and your stomach will be very pleased."

Alex smiled, "I look forward to it." They both stood up, walking to the kitchen, Alex then sat on a chair. After roughly twenty minutes, the aroma of pasta invaded the air. Causing Alex to rub his hands in delight, "Wow Belle this looks and smells great." He took a bite, "And it is!" Belle smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, I made some bread that goes just as great with it." She handed him the bread, they talked about their favorite authors, starting at William Shakespeare and ending with H. G. Wells.

"You know Alex, before today I have never seen you at the church. Is this your first time coming here?" Belle questioned as she retrieve their dirty plates to the sink, beginning to wash them. Alex stood next to her, resting his back against the counter.

"No, I have been at the church for the past few years. I sit in the back and keep to myself." Belle raised her brow, "Really? A few years?" Alex shook his head yes, "As I said I generally keep to myself. Believe it or not I don't get along with many people." _If only she knew who I really was, then she'll understand._

Belle raised her brow once more, "Really? But you're so much kinder and polite than half of the men in this town!" Alex laughed at her, "I may look like that in your eyes but not everyone can see that. But I'm sure everyone in this town see you like that." Belle shakes her head no, this time making Alex raise his brow. "You'll be surprised to know that many people don't see me like that. They tend to think of me as an outcast."

Alex widened his eyes, "You? An outcast? Why?" Belle shook her head once more, she spoke softly as a sad look took upon her face. "For some reason they find it odd that I spend most of my time reading, studying or playing instruments. As if that is strange." Alex rested his hand on her own hand, causing Belle to stop washing the dishes and look at him.

"Don't listen to them, they don't know what they're taking about. If they got to know you, they would know what a great person you are." Alex spoke with kindness, Belle suddenly had the urge to pull him closer and give him a big hug. She hadn't remember the last time someone said such things to her, except for her father. Alex took her silence as a sign for him to stop talking and move on. He left the counter, much to Belle's dislike.

Alex then spotted a chess game in the living room, "Belle why didn't you tell me you have chess? I love chess, I'm the best at this game!" Belle laughed at him, "You haven't played against me, for I am the best." Alex laughed at her, "We'll see."

From then on their day got even better, but she didn't expect Alex to be _so_ good. At one point Alex had her, within two moves he would have won. But in the end he called it a draw because he could see the look on Belle's face and it was priceless. He couldn't beat her, yet.

The time went by so fast that Alex didn't know that the sunset would come within minutes. The two of them were now outside enjoying the outdoors. They sat down on a blanket provided by Belle. "Do you think my father has made it to the fair already?" Belle asked Alex, "I'm sure he has, it's been quite some time since he had left."

Belle looked over the horizon, "You're right, sunset has just came." Alex's eyes widened, "Sunset?!" Alex stood up fast, pacing over to this horse. "Oh no!" Belle stood up, following him to his horse, "What's wrong?" Alex turned to her, "It's getting late and I must be heading back home. My house is quite far from here." Alex mounted himself on his horse, adjusting himself as necessary. "I understand, but it is late. Are you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow morning? You're welcome to stay." Alex looked at Belle, "You've done quite enough already Belle, and I wouldn't want to impose." Belle opened her mouth to protest. "I'll be fine."

As he started to move away, he waved bye to her. "I promise I'll be back again." Belle waved back to, slightly disappointed that he left. She didn't return back inside until he was no longer in her sight.

Just as Alex had gotten out of the woods, dusk has descended upon the castle. When he enters the castle, he is immediately greeted by Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth. "You are far past you're curfew. Where were you? We have been worried sick about you!" Cogsworth said disappointingly, Alex took off his coat and put it on the coat rack.

"I'm sorry Cogsworth, truly I am but someone came up and I couldn't say no. And I didn't intend to stay as long as I did, but it just, it happened." As Alex walked down the hallway, his friends continued to pester him about his day.

"Who was this person master?" Lumiere questioned him, "It was a woman from the church, now can I just relax, I had a long day." Mrs. Potts then pour some tea for him, Alex gladly drank it. "Who was this woman master?" Alex gave her a skeptical look, nonetheless he told Mrs. Potts about Belle.

"She was very pretty, a petite brunette who speaks her mind. She isn't afraid of the townspeople, despite their wrong opinions about her. She is also the local church organist." Lumiere quietly slid next to Alex, "Her name?" Alex eyes roam to the distance, imagining her, "Belle Cartier." "She sounds great Master, why don't you invite her over?" Alex eyes widened, he turns to Lumiere, "No, too early, I wouldn't want to put this burden on her." Cogsworth then jumped on the coffee table, right in front of Alex. Nearly making his master drop his tea cup. "Good choice, for who knows what would happen if Master Adam finds out that we are playing house to that woman."

Alex frowns at Cogsworth remark, he puts the tea cup on the coffee table. He growls out "First off, Adam no longer lives here, so he has no voice on what happens at this mansion. Secondly, if I were to invite her over, I would expect all of you to respect her and treat her right. Talking bad about her before getting to know her is very rude. We should all know that feeling. And third of all, that _woman_ is unlike any woman I've seen. Something's different about her, and if I hear anything that comes out of your mouth regarding something wrong about her..."

Alex stands up, hovering over Cogsworth. His eyes were glowing green, making Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts scared, "I'll give you a reason to fear a wolf more than a beast." With that said Alex left the living room, leaving the three of them stunned. He left to the balcony, taking in long and deep breaths as he was trying to control himself.

"Master?" Alex closes his eyes, "I'm sorry Master Alex, I spoke out of line." He lets a sigh, "No I'm sorry, I need to learn how to control myself better. Yelling and threatening at you guys is not going to make things better. But I understand your concerns."

Alex turns around, "Why don't we play a game of chess? The loser has to clean with Lumiere." Alex leaves the balcony, with Cogsworth right on his tail. "Master Alex I will not be going easy on you, because cleaning with Lumiere is a pain." "I feel insulated Cogsworth, truly I do. I can't believe you would go easy on me. From what I've seen and heard, I'm pretty good at chess." Cogsworth lets out a snort, "Have you forgotten how great I am in chess?" "Apparently I have, so please remind me." Cogsworth laughs and Alex joins in with him. _I hope I do win, cause I'm really not looking forward to cleaning with Lumiere._


	3. Visitor

Visitor

Time passed quickly, a little too quickly for Maurice's liking. Dusk descended upon the woods as he and Philippe entered the woods, and unfortunately these woods were known for their population of aggressive wolves.

The wolves were prowling, knowing this Maurice pulled his coat closer to him as he felt the wind against his back. Maurice gripped the reins tightly, nearly making his knuckles become pale.

A few meters in front of Maurice and Philippe, there was a signpost with several signs pointing in different directions. Maurice couldn't read the writing on the signs due to the darkness. He groaned, looking nearby nothing looked familiar, he was lost.

"Come on boy, let's go this way." He said as he pulled Phillipe toward the pathway he thought was right, but Phillipe was also scared. As Maurice pulled out a map, a silhouette of a four legged animal pass by them. Maurice didn't notice, but Phillipe did. He whined anxiously, kicking his legs in the air. "Whoa hey easy boy." Eventually Phillipe calmed down, after taking a sprint, nearly running off a cliff.

"I think it's best if we return home, we can leave for the fair early tomorrow morning." Just when Maurice thought they were safe, a howl was heard from behind. Phillipe got so scared that he reared on his hind legs again, neighing loudly. The steed reared so violently that this time Maurice lost his balance and fell off. Phillipe hastily galloped away, leaving Maurice in the darkness. He called for Phillipe, but the only answer he was given was another howl, only this howl sounded closer.

He looked around, his heart beating faster as he saw shady wolf figures. Their eyes glowing, saliva dripping from their teeth. He gasped and ran as quickly as he could, he rushed through the forest, not caring that tree branches were scratching his face, tearing his cloak. Out of no where he stumbled down a hill. As he stood back up lightning brighten the horizon, in that same moment he saw a huge cast iron double gate, not far from where Maurice was standing.

Maurice ran as fast as he could, with the wolves behind him. He literally fell through the gate, he quickly shut it. The wolves slammed into the gate, Maurice scrambled backwards. Eventually the wolves stopped, they turned around and left back to the forest. Maurice lifted his head back, letting out a sigh. He turned around and gasped at what was in front of him.

In front of him there was a castle, it was huge. Vines encircled it with cracks running across the stone. Along the stone there was a sign, a message.

He focused his sight on the message. It read _'To whomever this may concern, you are now on the property of the royal family, the Walkers. Beware.'_ Maurice rubbed his chin, _is that supposed to be a warning? And Walker? As in Alex Walker?_

He then saw a light, a red light in particular. Then the last person he thought he would see was on to the balcony.

Alex let his hands sit on the railing, unbeknownst to him, Maurice was looking up at him.

"Alex? Is that you?" Upon hearing a noise, Alex immediately looked down, he gasped as he recognized who it was. "Mr. Cartier?! Oh God, I'll be right there. Don't move." Alex ran back inside, the trio of friends became confuse as to why Alex was running. "What's wrong Master?" Questioned Lumiere as they were running with him, "Do you remember Belle, the girl I met earlier today?" They all shook their head yes, "Well her father is outside our door." They all gasped, "What?!"

"Yes, he's out there. Now when he comes inside don't make him feel uncomfortable. He has probably been through enough already, with the wolves prowling throughout the forest."

Cogsworth was the first to speak out, "Master Alex I don't think this is a good idea, what if Master Adam finds out?" "I'll deal with him, you don't worry about Adam. Now Mrs. Potts, can you get a cup of tea ready in the living room?" She shook her head yes, running to the living room. Alex opened the door, "Mr. Cartier please come in." Maurice gladly entered his castle, "Oh boy, aren't I glad to see you Alex."

"Master Alex his tea is ready." Lumiere said, Maurice eyes popped out when he heard the candle speak. "Are you real?" Cogsworth looked offended when Maurice asked that question. "We ARE real!" Cogsworth said the answer to his question, Maurice turned to him, Lumiere hit Cogsworth on the head. "Aww, stop being such a drama queen. He means no harm." "You're right Lumiere he means no harm. Now please escort him to the living room." Lumiere and Cogsworth gladly escorted him to the room. Maurice drank his cup of tea, "Are you alright Mr. Cartier? Do you need any medical attention?" Maurice shook his head no, "I'm fine Alex, I'm just grateful you let me in."

"Of course Mr. Cartier, but what happened? Belle and I both saw you leave the house midday." Maurice sighed, "I got lost son, then my horse left me because he was scared of the wolves. But he wasn't alone, I was so frightened by them I fell down a hill. Which lead me to your home. I'm so sorry to have bothered you, I promise by morning I'll be out of your hair." "Only if you are suitable to leave."

Maurice laughed, "You are just like Belle, constantly worrying about me. But I swear I'm fine. I think a good night's sleep is all I need. Thank you once again." "It's my pleasure Mr. Cartier."

Alex stood up, "Here, let me show you to your room." Just as they left the living room, Cogsworth pulled Alex by his foot. Alex turned to him, "Make sure he doesn't go to the west wing." Alex gave him a thumbs-up, "Well this is your room Mr. Cartier, have a good night." As he turned away Cogsworth let out a cough, "And if you leave your room, make sure not to go to the west wing." Maurice shook his head and entered his room.

Mrs. Potts was the first to break the silence between them. "Well he seemed very nice." "He is, and I want to say thank you, to everyone. I know this never happens but as you saw he needed our help." Everyone agreed with him, but Cogsworth crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand your concerns but I think it's best if you read the letter." Alex took it from him, "It was left on our doorstep just after you left for church." Alex quickly read the letter, shrugging his shoulders as he was done reading.

"So he's coming to visit, I don't see the big deal of this." Cogsworth sighs, "It says that he's coming soon, what if he finds out about Mr. Cartier? Then we are all doomed!" Cogsworth paced all over the room, "Cogsworth you worry too much. The last time he sent a letter that said something like that, he didn't come till two weeks later. Besides, Mr. Cartier is leaving tomorrow morning. Now I would also like to go to bed. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts, good night."

Alex left to his room, leaving the trio of friends. "Do you think Master Adam will find out about the human?" Questioned Lumiere, Cogsworth shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know and I don't want to know if he does find out."


	4. Unwanted Visitor & New Visitor

Unwanted Visitor & New Visitor

"Wow Gaston you look amazing! Just look at you!" Lefou exaggerated as he pointed to Gaston. "I know I do, for I am wearing my finest and expensive clothes that I own. I know for a fact that Belle cannot resist me in this."

Gaston strolled confidently to the Cartier's cottage, with Lefou right behind him. Before he knocked on her door, he kicked Lefou onto the side. Flashing his white teeth as he knocked on the door. Upon hearing the knock, Belle looked up from her book. She gently placed it on the table and answered the door. She inwardly groaned as she saw who it was. Outwardly, she tried to remain as polite as possible. Belle opened the door, "Gaston. It's... you." She noticed his outfit, "On your way to a fancy party I see."

Without her permission, Gaston barged in, his hands clasped around his belt. "No actually, I'm here to see you." As he spoke he slowly walked closer to Belle, with each step forward Belle took an equal step backward.

Belle shrugged her shoulders "Why? You know what I look like." Gaston laughed and eyed her lustfully, "I most certainly do know." Belle winced at that comment, _I should have seen that coming. That pervert._ "Do you know why I'm here Belle?" "To say you're leaving town and say goodbye?" Belle hoped that, but she knew better than that.

Gaston looked at her, surprised for a moment, but then he sat down on the chair and plot his muddy boots on the table. A few inches away from her book that she was currently reading. "You're funny Belle, but not in a million years!" Gaston said as he was kicking off his boots. "Picture this, a nice hunting lodge with a big and juicy boar roasting over an open fire. With me right beside you on a log. Sounds great right?" Belle looked at her book carefully, making sure it wasn't getting muddy by Gaston's boots. "Maybe if Alex were the one sitting next to me." Belle muttered to herself, her eyes widened as what she said sunk into her. _Wait what did I just say?_ "Of course you do! Who doesn't?" Fortunately, Gaston didn't hear her comment. "But wait it gets better!"

"Really?" Belle said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Gaston merely ignored her comment, "Meanwhile all the Gaston juniors are running around with the hunting dogs. They'll be a good nine or ten of them." Belle raised her eye, "You were referring the Gaston juniors as dogs right?" Gaston let out a loud laugh, "Ha! No Belle, nine or ten little boys like me!" She tightly closed her eyes for a moment as she saw mud was on her book. "Wouldn't that be wonderful!" Belle said as she gritted her teeth. Belle left the door to retrieve her book before it could get any dirtier. She placed it on top of the book shelf. Then she went back to the front door. "I know!" Gaston said, oblivious to her sarcasm. "We can begin the process on the first day on our honeymoon!"

Belle let her head drop, _the nerves of this man!_ "You do know I was referring to you Belle?" She rolled her eyes, "Really? Who would have known?" Belle remarks quickly. Unfortunately for Belle she didn't see Gaston lunged forward and placed his arms on either side of her, preventing her from escaping. Belle was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute, and Gaston surrounding her wasn't making it any better. Belle glanced out the window to see his sidekick on the sidelines with a few other men who Belle recognized as Gaston's little group of friends. She let out a huff, _of course he would invite them. He would have brag to the whole world that I'm finally his._

Belle quickly composed herself, "Honestly I don't know what to say..." _That is appropriate for an answer._ Gaston tried to place his hands on her hips, but Belle quickly moved in time to avoid his grip. And his face was far too close to hers for Belle's liking. "There's only two answers you could give. One is _'_ Yes! _'_ or _'Oh_ yes! _'_ " He now began to reach for Belle's breast, _oh you most certainly will not!_

Belle pressed herself against the front door, wanting to get as far as possible away from him. She fumbled behind in a attempt to find the doorknob. When she did, Belle stated as a matter of fact, "I'm SO sorry to disappoint you Gaston but the truth is I really don't deserve you. Can you imagine the hate you'll receive for marrying an outcast like myself?" By this time, Gaston had his eyes closed as he leaned forward to Belle, anticipating a kiss from her.

But Belle winced at his approach, she turned the doorknob and ducked away rapidly. Gravity forced Gaston to fall head first through the door, rolling down the front porch steps and splash face first into a pile of mud, with his backside sticking up in the air. Then at the end Belle threw his boots, smacking him in the back. Belle then slammed the door shut.

Lefou and the rest of the group all stared at Gaston. Gaston finally stood up, fuming with anger as Belle's rejection sinks in him. Humiliation was the last thing on his mind as anger clouded his eyes. Lefou was the first of them all to break the silence. "So how'd it go?" Immediately after he said that, Gaston grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the mud. Without another word, Gaston then angrily stomped away. His little group keep their distance from him as they knew he was _very_ angry.

Belle checked her window to make sure Gaston and the rest of them left her front yard. Once she saw them cross the bridge, she sprinted around the side of her cottage, passing the wishing well and small animal pen, and down her big backyard.

She didn't stop she the small lake that was on her land. Belle flopped on her back with a heavy sigh, looking at the sky. She smiled at her imagination, it created unique shapes of the clouds. But then her thoughts drifted away from her imagination, "I don't want to be with Gaston, or marry him for that matter!" Belle lets out a sigh, "That doesn't make me strange, does it?" She puts her hand over her forehead, "Sometimes I just feel... trap." Sadness filled her eyes.

Just after Belle thought that, a cloud she was looking at oddly looked like the man she meet the other day. _But then you met Alex, you shouldn't feel so different now._ Belle continued to stare at the cloud, but her thoughts came to when she recognized a sound, Phillipe's whine. He galloped across the field towards her. He heart was beating faster when she realized Phillipe had returned alone. She quickly stood, racing over to him. "Phillipe what happened? Where's Papa?" She asked him, he snorted anxiously, his legs bucking a little.

Belle unhitched the cart that carried his invention, she leapt astride the horse. They quickly stopped back at the cottage to retrieve her cloak. Then she returned back to Phillipe.

"We will find him Phillipe!" Belle said, very determined.

Phillipe was able to retraced his steps, leading them to the same place that was holding Maurice.

"Do you know where we are Phillipe?" The horse shook his head no, she asked as she stared at the iron gates, in front of a huge castle. "I wonder if anyone lives here, it looks in need of repairs."

She leapt off Phillipe, after she led him beyond the gates, she patted him gently. "Rest." Immediately she spotted footprints, then her father's cloak, it had claw marks.

"Papa..." Belle said quietly to herself, then she boldly entered the castle.

A laugh once again interrupted Cogsworth's thoughts, "You have got to be kidding me!" Cogsworth said as he paced the east wing, "He said he was leaving in the morning! It's nearly two o'clock!" Lumiere merely shrugged, "It's not entirely his fault, Master Alex keep distracting him from leaving, besides he was getting ready to leave when I saw him." Cogsworth raised his brow, "How long ago was that?" Lumiere turned away, "Twenty minutes ago." Cogsworth let out a huff, unbeknownst to the two of them, Belle wandered about, searching worryingly.

"Hello...? Is anyone here? Papa...?" Belle called out, looking around at the many different exits she could take. Unsure of which to take, she decided to ascend the big staircase. Belle took notice of the details of her surroundings, but she only had one thing on her mind, finding her father. _This_ _castle_ _is huge! This_ _is_ _take_ _me_ _forever!_

Belle began to enter rooms, but then discovering they were empty she keep calling out for her father. "Papa...? Are you here? It's Belle! I hope you're ok..."

Her choice of direction was leading her to the west wing, the opposite side of the castle to where her father was at. As she walked down one of the huge halls, Belle failed to notice Lumiere and Cogsworth, who were right to the side of her up against a wall. The two friends froze in shock, "It's another human, a girl! Oh no what are we gonna do?!" Lumiere questioned Cogsworth, despite being slightly afraid, Cogsworth decided to take this matter into his own hands. He jumped away from the wall, "Hey missy!" Belle turned around, expecting to face a man, but instead she saw a clock and candle stand.

Belle's jaw fell from shock, she slowly backed away from them. "Unless you plan on leaving this castle immediately, quick moving human!" For some reason Belle did what she was told to do. Lumiere's eyes raised, "Since when did you get so bold?" Cogsworth dismissed his comment and instead focused his attention on the stranger. "You got some nerves lady! Just wait til Master hears about this, he will-" "Madam what is your name?" Both Belle and Cogsworth stared in bewilderment at Lumiere, "Hey! I'm the one interrogating her, you can't just-" Lumiere turned Cogsworth away from them, "Madam your name please."

At last Belle managed to talk "Belle, Belle Cartier." At this, Cogsworth turned around fast, "Belle Cartier? _You're_ Belle Cartier?" Belle shook her head yes, "Yes, do I know you?" "You don't know us but we sure know you, Master Alex can't stop talking about you." Belle raised her brow, "Alex? A tall man with sparkling blue eyes and dark hair Alex Walker?" Lumiere shook his head yes, "And his description of you is spot on, he wasn't kidding when he said you were beautiful." Belle smiled at Lumiere, she twirled her hair, temporary forgetting why she was in the castle in the first place. "What else did he say?"

Cogsworth grabbed Belle's hand, leading her downstairs, "Where are you taking me?" "You'll see." At last they made it to the entrance hall, they spotted both Maurice and Alex. "Are you sure I can't give you a lift to your cottage? I'll be more than happy to."  
Maurice shook his head no, "Alex I'll be fine. But can I tell you something?" Alex furrowed his brows, "Sure, anything." Maurice puts his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I give you permission to court my daughter."

Alex became shock, as so did Belle, for they did not see this coming. Maurice noticed this and explained himself further, "I've seen the way you've look at her, and from the looks of it, you're head over heels for her." Alex rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling. "Your daughter is one of a kind." Belle couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Just after that, Maurice looked up, "Belle?" Alex's head snapped to where Maurice was looking at.

Belle ran to her father, "Papa!" She embraced him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright!" Belle let go of her father, letting him breathe. "Belle, what in the world are you doing here?" "Phillipe came home back alone this morning and I thought something bad happened to you! I was so scared father, but I'm so glad that you're ok."

"I'm glad Phillipe's alright, but you didn't have to come ask the way here. I was just about to head back home. And fortunately Alex let me seek refuge here." Just after her father said that, Belle remembered that Alex was still in the room. She turned to him, he was just standing there, smiling at the reunion of Belle and her father. It was just then that Belle turned her attention to Alex. She walked to Alex and gave him a huge embrace. "Thank you for helping my father." Alex returned her embrace, "It was my pleasure Belle." Reluctantly, they both let go of each other.

When they all left the castle, Phillipe stood up from where he was laying and happily greeted Maurice. He rubbed Phillipe's head, "I'm glad to see you too Phillipe." Belle turned to Alex, "Thank you once again, for who knows what I would have done if I found out that my father wasn't here." Alex chuckled, "It wasn't a problem Belle. Besides, your father makes great company." They turned to see her father already on Phillipe, "Well I guess I should let the two of get going-" "Your house is in need of repairs!" Belle quickly interrupted, both Alex and Maurice turned their heads to Belle. Having the same confused look on their faces.

"What?" Belle pointed to where the cracks were at. "From the looks of it you need to fix them, I'll be more than happy to help you with it. As a thank you gift for helping my father." Alex turns to where she pointed, "It is getting really bad isn't it? Well I could use the help, you can stay here and help me. That is if your father allows you to."

With that said Belle walked to her father, he had a smirk on his face. "Your house is in need of repairs?" Belle's face was flush, "It's not just that, didn't you notice all the household items talking? Doesn't that seem odd?"

Maurice shrugged his shoulders, "Yea I thought about that but I wasn't able to ask him." Then he smiled, "If you want to stay you can." Belle embraced him once more, "Thank you Papa. I knew you would understand." Once she let go of him, Maurice quietly whispered "Ask him about the message." Belle became confuse, "Message?" Maurice moved his eyes to the left, showing the direction to where it was. "It says he's royal but I don't know if that's entirely true or not. And if it is true, you can end up marrying a prince." Belle playfully hit him on his arm.

"You're going to be alright though?" "I'll be fine Belle!" He playfully rolled his eyes, "You worry too much."

"I know." Belle smiled, "Well," a sad smile came to his face, "I guess I better get going, I rather not get lost once again in the woods!"

"Ok Papa, take care. I guess I'll see you in a few days."

As Maurice rode out through the iron gates and the woods, he called out "Goodbye Belle, I love you! Goodbye Alex, take care of my daughter please!" "With pleasure Mr. Cartier!" Belle playfully hit him on his shoulder, "I love you Papa!"

As he left their sight, Alex led them back into the castle. "So would you like a tour of the castle my dear?" Alex held out his arm, offering it for her. Belle gladly intertwined their arms together. She playfully asked "Where do we begin?" Alex smiled brightly at Belle, in which she gladly returned. _I'm gonna love my time being here. I'm gonna love her presence here._


	5. Gossip

Gossip

"Who does she thinks she is?" Gaston yelled, "That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Gaston!"

Lefou came behind his chair "Huh you're darn right."

Just after Gaston's little number, Maurice came into the bar. Walking up to the counter, he looked sad. Somehow this had spark the interest of Gaston. _I'll talk to him just for a bit._ Gaston walked over to Maurice.

"Bring me my usual." Maurice said to the bartender, "I had a _long_ day." Gaston sat down on time stool that was next to Maurice.

"Hello Maurice." He said, trying to sound polite. His friends laughed at his attempt to be polite. Maurice lifted his head from his drink.

"Oh, bonjour Gaston." Gaston slapped Maurice's back, nearly making Maurice cough. "Can I buy you another drink?" Gaston offers, Maurice looked at him, "No thank you, I'll be fine with this one."

"At the moment your _fine_ with this one. Just give it a couple more minutes." Gaston joked, but Maurice didn't laugh with him.

"Anyways, how's Belle? Did she say anything that happened today?" Gaston questions, trying not to sound so concern about it.

Maurice shrugged his shoulders, "From as far as I could tell she's... happy. She'll be staying at a castle not too far from here." Maurice said somewhat sadly.

Gaston became confused, "A castle? You're joking?"

Maurice continued to tell his story, "On the other side of the woods lies a castle. It has household items that talk and move just like the two of us!"

Gaston had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out loud into laughter. As his friends had to stifle a laugh of their own.

"And if you think that's crazy, the royal family the Walker's live there. Which to me seems kind of odd. Considering that they died all those years ago."

Gaston and the rest of his friends widened their eyes upon hearing the name of the royal family. "The royal family Walker? You're bluffing, they died over twelve years ago in a fight against another royal family!" Gaston told him, but then he rubbed his chin, "But I'm forgetting who was the other family they fought."

"That's what I thought too, but there was an engraving on the castle that said it belongs to them."

"What else happened?" Gaston asked, "Well I was first talking to a man I met the other day, then a tea pot came out of no where. Followed by a clock and candle stand. They were all very polite." At this point, Gaston could no longer hold himself, he laughed very loud. He nearly lost his balance on the stool. As did the rest of his friends.

Maurice seemed surprised, "You don't believe me? This is real."

Gaston merely patted his shoulder, "Of course it is Maurice, of course it is!" He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't believe then, just wait till Belle returns." Gaston eyes lit up at the mention of Belle. "Oh _she'll_ tell me, in _privacy_."

Maurice became disgusted as he said his sentence. He got up from his chair, leaving a bill for the bartender and left the bar.

Just after Maurice left, Gaston spotted Monsieur D'Arque, he was sitting in the back of the bar. He was the director of the town's insane asylum. He was quite older than the rest of Gaston's group of friends, he has dark eyes, a constant snarl on his lips. He was tall, and his skin color was different from others.

He ordered a scotch on the rocks and grabbed a chair to join then. Gaston and the rest of them looked at him, confused as to why he joined them. Then a sinister smirk rose to his face.

"When you were singing, it was about Belle Cartier, right?"

Gaston snorted, "Of course! I certainly wasn't talking about him!" He pointed to Lefou, the sidekick looked away from him, as he was embarrassed.

"I heard she refused your hand in marriage today." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

Gaston gritted his teeth, "I don't need to be reminded of it."

D'Arque decided to go on, "Don't give up just yet. You should try once more, she doesn't know just yet what she is missing out on."

Gaston furrowed his brows, he turned away from him. "Thanks, I guess."

Then D'Arque approach closer to Gaston, "It appears that Maurice has finally lost his mind. He even believes that the royal family Walker are still alive." He said, Gaston then solely focused his attention on him.

"Maurice said that they live at that castle, is that true? I mean how is that even possible, the king and queen died in battle." The old man nodded his head. "And their sons ran away, didn't they?"

D'Arque took a sip of his drink before responding. "That is the most popular rumor. The other popular rumor states that they live with their cousin in Greece, Prince Eric. Another rumor is where the sons are still alive and live back at their castle. But it was never confirmed. If that is true and Belle is staying there, then you my boy have a serious problem."

"What's _my_ problem?" Gaston said impatiently, "Well Gaston, I believe I can help you with your little problem." A wry smile grew to his face, "For a _price_."

Gaston's eyes grew very wide. D'Arque handed him a piece of small paper. "Meet me at this place within the next three days."

After he said that, he left the bar, leaving a bill for his drink and Gaston with the paper in his hand. An _"brilliant"_ idea came to him.

Belle was hesitant to wake the next morning. Her bed was so comfy that she didn't want to get out of bed. She also slept very peacefully, her dreams brought a smile to her face the entire night. She stretched out, yawning as she did so.

Just the night before, Alex gave her a tour of the castle. But the both of them underestimated the size of the castle. So Alex promised her that he will show her the rest of it the next day or later in the week.

Belle moved her legs off the bed, rubbing her eyes so that she can wake up properly.

Whilst Alex had just the opposite effect on him. Instead of dreams he had nightmares, he had gotten them before, but they weren't like this night. This night has been the worst so far.

He tossed and turned in his bed, sweating profusely. His nightmares were so vivid, that he started to talk loud enough that he could be heard in the hallway his bedroom was in.

"Adam please don't, I'm sorry! Adam no! Don't hurt them! Adam please I'm begging you!"

Belle quickly got off her bed and ran to his room. Alex was shaking in his bed, he gripped the covers. They were tearing apart in his hands.

Belle ran to his side, "Alex Alex wake up!" Belle said to him. **"Belle!"** He yelled, Belle put her hands on both sides of his face. "Alex please wake up! I'm safe!"

Alex wakes up with a startle, he opens his eyes to see Belle sitting right in front of him.

"Oh no," he blurts out, panicking as he sat up straight. "I'm sorry Belle, I was having a bad night. I must have scared you. Oh God I'm sorry..."

"Alex, calm down. Everything is alright." Belle says quietly, raising her hand to stroke his face. Before Alex can fully enjoy the softness of her hand, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth enter the room.

"Master Alex are you alright, we thought we heard a commotion." All of the trio of friends widened their eyes when they saw Alex and Belle. It was the fact of their close proximity that had surprised them. Belle was _so_ close to Alex.

Their master, Alex, had hardly talked about settling down with a woman, due to the fact that he was cursed. But then again, their master was the attention of many women. Especially when Alex first started to go to the church. Some of the women couldn't take their eyes off him, or their hands.

Lumiere and Cogsworth didn't say anything, they were in shock. But Mrs. Potts on the other hand had spoken her mind, she wasn't one to shy away from anything. She told Alex the dangers of being intimate with a woman before marriage, and he had promised her that he would never do that before marriage. But the scene in front of them told her otherwise. To make matters worse, Alex wasn't wearing a shirt.

Mrs. Potts jumped on Alex's chest, upon contact, Belle immediately scooted back and Alex widened his eyes, he didn't expect her to do such a move, and neither did Belle.

"Mrs. Potts, what are you-" Alex didn't finish his sentence, a force cough escaped his lips as Mrs. Potts decided to pounce on his chest again. "Mrs. Potts! That hurt!" Generally Mrs. Potts would apologize for her actions, but today she was having none of it.

"Ooh don't you dare start with me! You promised me that you wouldn't be intimate with anyone before marriage but look at you now! I'm sure that you would have gone further with Ms. Cartier before we entered this room!"

Alex and Belle were both very shocked, as evident by the widening of their eyes, and mouths gape. Before Alex could say anything, Belle intervenes. "Mrs. Potts you have it all wrong, I can assure you that nothing happened." Belle said to her, Mrs. Potts was still skeptical about it.

"If that's so, then why were you sitting very close to him and why does Master have his shirt off?" Belle widened her eyes upon hearing that Alex's shirt was off. She didn't even realize that it was off, for she solely focused on him than his chest.

And now that she knew it was off, Belle unintentionally stared at his chest. She couldn't help but think how muscular he was, with that knowledge, Belle's face was flushed.

"Well... uh, I-I was close to him because..." For some reason, Belle couldn't speak, despite knowing the reason why she was close to him. _What's wrong with me?! Belle Cartier does not stutter!_ Belle cleared her throat before she spoke. "I was sitting close to him because I heard him scream very loudly. I thought Alex was getting attacked, it wasn't until I made it to his room that I saw Alex was having a nightmare."

The trio of friends then turned their attention to Alex. "Nightmare? Master you told us that you weren't having them anymore." After Lumiere had said that, the rest of the trio were then surrounding Alex, just like what Mrs. Potts was doing.

As they surrounded him, Belle was pushed off the bed. Fortunately she was able to stand up before she could have fallen off.

"Master are you alright?" "When did you start having nightmares again?" "Do you want to talk about it Master?" Alex couldn't tell who spoke first as the trio of them spoke at once.

Alex was starting to feel claustrophobic, he raised his hands in the air. "Stop! Please stop talking for just a moment!" That seem to do the job, they all stopped talking.

"I'm fine, thanks to Belle. To answer your question Cogsworth, last night the nightmares returned. I didn't bother any of you because I thought they were going to pass by. As it turns out, they didn't pass."

Alex saw the look on his friends faces, "I'm fine, I just need to get out of bed." The trio continued to sit on him, "That is if you _let_ me get off."

"Oh right, sorry Alex." At last his friends got off of him. Alex stretched out of bed. "Thank you." His eyes them wandered to his window."

"Oh my, do my eyes deceive me?" The rest of them looked outside the window.

"Snow!" Both Alex and Belle said, they turned to each other. Alex chuckles, "I see that I'm not the only who loves snow."

Belle smiles as she approaches closer to the window. "Ever since I was a little girl I _loved_ snow."

"As a child I did too, let me change and cook breakfast then we can go outside."

Alex began moving to his closet, "Ms. Cartier let's get going, he doesn't need help changing. Alex can do that himself." Mrs. Potts says to Belle as she pushes her out of his room.

That both walk to Belle's room. Upon entering the room, Mrs. Potts closes the door and heads straight to the closet. "The red coat will look lovely on you my dear." Belle picks it up, "Thank you Mrs. Potts." She begins to put it on.

"Belle I hope you can forgive me for my wrong accusation against you in Alex's room. I misinterpreted the scene, for that I am deeply sorry." Mrs. Potts hanged her head low, she was ashamed of herself.

Belle gently lifted her off the ground and placed bet on the bed. "There's no need to be ashamed of yourself. I understand completely, you obviously care for Alex and only want the best for him. I can see it on your eyes. It's the same look that my farther has."

Mrs. Potts smiled at Belle, she hops of the bed. "Well let's not keep the Master waiting."

Mrs. Potts and Belle leave her room and head the kitchen. From within the kitchen, the ladies could hear the men arguing. "Now now Master Alex there's no need to make a hassle out of this I'll cook breakfast. You just relax yourself."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, "Last time you cooked dinner, it was badly burnt and I left with an empty stomach."

"That was dinner this is breakfast, I can assure you that won't happen again." Cogsworth countered, Lumiere snorts, "I wouldn't trust him Master."

"Don't listen to him, I can guarantee you that-" "Your eggs are on fire." Alex calmly interjected, Cogsworth immediately turned around and gasped. He quickly put it out. "Sorry Master." Alex chuckles as Lumiere whispered something into his ear.

Belle giggles at the scene in front of her. The trio of men turned their attention to Mrs. Potts and Belle. Alex grabbed two apples from the table. "Lumiere if I asked you if you can cook dinner, will you be able to do that?" "Of course." "Splendid."

Alex left his friends and headed towards Belle, "I hope you're ready to work." Alex said as he tossed Belle an apple. In his other hand he held a tool box.

"Of course." The two of them walked outside, "Where do you think we should start?" Alex asks, Belle points to the right side of the castle.

"There, that should be a good start." Alex agrees with her, he grabs the ladder and aligns it with the castle. He starts to climb it while holding on to his tool box.

"Do you have an axe?" Belle asks as she walks to the wall that is covered by vines. Alex holds out an axe, "Be careful with that."

Belle carefully but forcefully hits the wall with the axe. One by one the vines start to fall down. Eventually, all of the vines were gone. Belle could clearly see the message that her father had told her about. She traced the message.

 _This message must of have been engraved on here for over twenty years._ Belle gingerly traced the last name Walker. _Who are you Alex Walker?_ "You're really handy with an axe Belle." His eyes roam to where her hands were, Belle turns around. "What is the meaning of this message?" She asks softly, Alex looks down, he grabs her arm.

"It's nothing to be concern about, but I promise to tell you later." He gently drags her away, "Let me show the rest of the castle grounds." Belle looks over her shoulder, staring at the message one last time before retreating away with Alex.

In the deeper part of the woods, lies a small house. It's where Adam has spent the last ten years. He had no intentions of breaking the curse, untill he met a strong, independent woman, her name is Barbara. At first it was a struggle for the them. Especially with Barbara, it's not every day you see a beast scrolling in the forest. Yet that is they how they met.

They were both trying to get a small deer, when Barbara released the arrow, it hit Adam instead. He had expected her to scream, she only gasped in shock, she felt bad for shooting him, so she decided to help. Of course she was scared at first, but who wouldn't be?

Since then, they have been with each other. Barbara even moved in with him. She claims that she moved in because she wanted to help him. But they both know that she had other intentions. She eventually told him that she was bullied, and that is why she left. From the first moment Adam saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She is a dark hair feisty woman, a tom boy. He was attracted to her by her light green eyes. She was attracted to his sparkling blue eyes. They have been in love with each other for over a year, but they are both too stubborn to admit it.

Adam left the letter to his brother on the front of the doorstep two days ago. He wanted to talk to him because he needed advice on how to tell Barbara he loved her. He also wanted to know how Alex was doing with his own curse. Despite all those reasons, he had wanted to visit Alex because he and Sandra had been fighting. Adam knows they will make up, and when they do, he will tell her he loves her.

 _Maybe I can break the curse after all, or not. Oh I need to stop being so pessimistic and more optimistic. I bet Alex is having a better time with his curse, cause I know I'm not with mine._

Currently, Adam is on his way to the castle, but his thoughts were put on hold as he saw the castle in the far distance. Adam looked around and noticed that the sun had just set. _Perfect, just in time for dinner._


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

When the sun set, Belle and Alex had just gotten done with dinner. It was good, considering that Lumiere did the cooking and not Cogsworth. At the moment, Alex was giving the rest of the tour of the castle. The tour could have been done half an hour ago, but they were taking their time. And they were enjoying every second of it. Neither of them wanted it to end.

Belle had her right arm intertwined with Alex's left arm. She felt so safe with him, she had never felt like this with any other man. But she was uncertain about telling him about those feelings because she didn't fully trust him yet. She wanted to know more about the message, the truth behind the of royal family Walker, and most of all, the truth behind Alexander Walker.

 _He seems to be an opened book, but underneath those dreamy blue eyes and abs_ \- Belle shook her head free. _I shouldn't be thinking of that, I'm a mature woman. Those thoughts have no use for me._

"Belle, Belle." She looks at him, captivated by his eyes. "What did you say?" Alex raises his brow, "Are you alright Belle, it seems that you are having an internal battle. Is something on your mind?" Yes you're on my mind and I want you to tell me what's really going on here! Belle had to bite her bottom lip in order to restrain herself from bursting out loud.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed by the size of this castle, I didn't think it could hold so many rooms!" That wasn't a complete lie. "I know what you mean, when I was little, Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and I used to play hide and go seek. We could never find each other, and if we did, it would be a good thirty minutes later." Alex chuckles at the memories, "My favorite place to hide was the ballroom."

Upon hearing the name Adam, Belle raised her brow. But just when she heard ballroom, her question was put to a hold. "You have a ballroom? Please show me." Belle said excitedly, Alex let go of her arm, approaching to the entrance of the ballroom. "Of course, for your wish is my command." With that said, Alex opened the door, revealing the grand ballroom.

Belle widened her eyes, "Yea I know, it's pretty dirty and has dust all over the place, but with a little cleaning I'm sure it will look brand new." Alex says as Belle's eyes wandered all over the place. She stopped moving when she saw a familiar distinct shape of a huge piano. She didn't need to think twice before immediately rushing over to it.

"This piano is beautiful!" Belle said very excitedly as she traced her fingers along the edges of the piano. Alex looked at her when he spoke, "She really is." Alex had to resist the urge to let out a disappointed sigh when his comment flew right over Belle's head. She was so oblivious to his flirting, her attention was only on the piano.

Belle sat down on the stool, resting her fingers on the keys. She titled her head to Alex, patting the spot beside her. Alex chuckles, shaking his head no. "No no, you go on ahead, I rather listen to you. You play better than anyone I know." "But I wanna hear you play." He couldn't deny her, especially when she pouts so prettily.

He sat down beside her, Alex began to play a classic, Für Elise, by Beethoven. Belle became very enthralled, the tune of the music carried out far in the castle.

Belle was lured by the music, _and he thought he was bad_. Alex rested his hands on the keys when he got done playing. "Alex, that was beautiful." He smiles, "Thank you, but I'm sure you play far better than I do. You must have years of practice, and a good teacher."

Belle nodded her head her head enthusiastically, "Oh yes, my mother taught me, she-" Belle broke off, really not wanting to get into this discussion. But she knew she needed to explain herself, especially since Alex was practically staring down on her. "Belle? Are you ok?" He asked, Belle could hear the concern in his voice.

Belle took a deep breath and she looked down at her hands. "My mother died seven years ago." Belle said, barely above a whisper. "Belle," Alex said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Belle wanted to shake her head a little and shrug it off, but she couldn't. She wanted to say 'It's ok', but it really wasn't, or 'I've gotten over it', but she hasn't. As Belle looked back up at Alex, a single tear rolled down her face. Alex gently wiped it away with his hand. As he was pulling away, Belle leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his soft hand.

When Belle opened her eyes, she felt more tears fall down her face as she saw the sadness in Alex's blue eyes. In one quick motion, Belle moved her face in the crook of Alex's neck, closing her eyes as she let the tears slowly fall down her face. Whilst Alex moved his arm around the middle of her back, softly rubbing her back soothingly as he held her. Belle was silently crying, but no sobs or any sound fell from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry to have brought this up." Alex said, bringing Belle out of her thoughts. She moved away from him, wiping her face free of tears. "Don't be, for you didn't know. It was an accident, besides, I'm not used to people bring up my mother. It may have happened seven years ago but it feels like it was yesterday that she died."

Alex nods his head, "I understand, my mother and father died twelve years ago." This time it was Belle's turn to be shocked. "I'm so sorry Alex." But unlike Belle, Alex shook his head and shrugged. "Don't be sorry." Alex could see the sadness in her beautiful chocolate orbs. He didn't know how to make it go away, though he desperately wanted to.

"You must really miss them." She said, reaching out and grabbing my hand. She gave it a comfortable squeeze.

"I do, as you do with your mother." Belle gave Alex a sad smile, "She was the best, as I'm sure your parents were too. If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

Alex was a little surprised she was talking to him about them. Most people, including the servants of the castle, avoided the subject when at all possible. Alex was quiet for a moment as he was processing the fact that Belle wanted to know more about him. Belle thought that Alex was uncomfortable though, because she hurried to speak again.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Belle said quickly.

"No it's ok." He reassured her, "Really. I'm just not used to people wanting to talk about them anymore."

"You can talk to me about whatever you want, Alex." She told him sincerely, "I'm here to listen." Alex smiled at her gratefully, he squeezed her hand back comfortably. Alex said, "I'm here to listen as well Belle."

He let out a sigh, "They died during the war, they were both fighting on the battlefield. They were partners, protecting each other in any way possible. But it turns out that you can't save yourself from a sword."

Belle and Alex averted their eyes, it was Belle who broke the silence. "My mother died of the plague. When the symptoms started to show, she was immediately taken away from the village. The villagers didn't want it to spread, I was angry at them. I didn't want my mother to leave me, but in the end it was for the best. The doctor returned within a few days and told us she died from it."

This time it was Alex's turn to comfort her, "I'm sure your mother is proud of you." Belle gave him a small smile, "I know she is." An comfortable silence fell between the two.

"You're very talented." Belle complimented, "Uh thanks." Alex placed his hand behind his head shyly. He chuckled, letting his hand fall back on to his lap. "Why don't you play one?"

Belle gladly placed his fingers on the keys and began to play. The melodic notes lured Alex, he applauds her. "You played far better than what I could have." Belle smiled at him as she looked back up at Alex. Alex saw that her features were lovely, inviting. They were both captivated by each other's eyes as they were looking at each other softly.

Alex brought his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her left ear that had fallen out off her braid. Alex cups her cheek, Belle's heart started to beat fast when his eyes flickered to her lips, and she unconsciously licked her lips a little. Their faces drift closer, so close their noses are almost touching. Belle's gaze flickers downward to Alex's lips. She can feel his warm breath on her face, and her cheeks were flushed. Her heart began to beat harder when he leaned forward.

Adam entered the castle, a little surprised by the fact that no one opened the door for him. He knocked several times, the servants must be on the other side of the castle. And Alex is probably in his room.

Adam took a walk around the castle, trying to find anyone, but has no luck. He stopped walking when he heard music, _that's a piano, that must be Alex playing._ He immediately walked to where the sound was, the ballroom. Adam took a look, and what he saw surprised him.

His brother wasn't alone, there was someone with him. Another human, a woman to be exact. Adam approached the room a little closer, but he dare not enter it. From where he was standing, Adam couldn't really get a good look at her, but there was no doubt that she was pretty _. But Barbara surpasses her, nevertheless this woman was pretty._

Adam widened his eyes when noticed the close proximity between the two. He also felt a twinge of jealousy, but he didn't know why. _Maybe it's because he's able to show his feelings for this woman without the thought of rejection._ Adam let out a growl at that thought, he became angry as jealously took over him. Adam saw that his brother and the woman were leaning closer to each other.

Alex wanted to keep his distance with Belle after what happened in his bedroom. If he was being honest with himself, Alex would have kissed her senselessly. He was grateful when his friends barged into his room. Since then, Alex wants to try to keep his distance, try.

Alex needed to watch his self control, but it was really hard for him. _She's just so sweet, kind, and beautiful. I can't help myself, seriously, can anyone? Especially by the way Belle was looking at me, and when she licked her lips. Oh boy, I thought I was gonna pass out._

Alex saw that Belle's gaze flickers downwards his lips. His breath was on her face and her cheeks were flushed, and that's when Alex leaned forward. Belle closes her eyes in anticipation, just when he was about to kiss her, he heard something. He furrowed his brows, and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Adam and his mouth was slightly agape.

 _He came sooner than I expected._ Alex continued to stare at his brother, surprised that he was there. He could see that his brother was angry. _Well Cogsworth, you were right, he is mad._

Belle opened her eyes, wondering why Alex hadn't kissed her. Upon opening her eyes Belle saw that Alex wasn't even looking at her. His attention was elsewhere, more specifically behind her.

"Alex." Belle said softly, he quickly looked back down at Belle. She could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of nervousness in his eyes. But it was there for a mere second that Belle truly couldn't tell is it was there or not.

"Is everything ok?" Belle turned around, wanting to know what Alex was staring at. Alex grew nervous, he hoped that she wouldn't see Adam.

Fortunately for him, Belle did not see him. As Adam had already left the room before Belle turned. But it was evident that something was bothering Alex. Belle might not have seen it earlier, but she could clearly see it now as she turned back to him.

"Everything is fine." Alex stands up quickly, and begins to leave. Just as Belle was going to follow him, Alex raises his hand, indicating Belle to stay put. Belle raised her brow, "I just have to do something really quick, then I'll be right back." With that said, Alex left the room, leaving Belle alone.

Alex ran to the living room, thinking that Adam will be there. "Adam! Adam are you there?" Alex yelled as he entered the room, to his disappointment, Adam was not there. But with his luck, he found his friends, not his brother. "What's with the rush master?" Asked Mrs. Potts, who was currently sitting with Cogsworth and Lumiere on the couch.

"Adam, he's here." Alex spits out, the trio of them jump off the couch, with the same shocked expression on their faces.

"What is he-" "Is he mad? Did he see Miss Cartier?" Cogsworth said as he interrupted Lumiere. Alex nods his head, Cogsworth paced all over the room. "Oh this is not good. Not good at all."

"Look I know Adam came far earlier than what we expected but that's not the point. He saw Belle and he got very angry." Alex said quickly, "What did he do?" Mrs. Potts questioned as Cogsworth continued to pace the room in a circle.

"Nothing after he saw us in the ballroom he just left and I have no clue where he went to!" He yelled as he threw his hands in the air, "Do you think he will do anything to Belle?" Alex narrowed his eyes to the ground as he responded back to Lumiere. "If he hurts Belle in any way I swear." Alex growls, his eyes turning to green.

"Master no harm will come to Belle, we'll make sure of it. I'll go to her, I'll keep her company until you find him." Mrs. Potts said as she left the room. "And we will help you find her master." Lumiere said as he and Cogsworth went in separate different directions, the three of them left the room.

Alex continued to search around the castle. Desperately trying to find Adam.

The clock indicated that's it has only been ten minutes, but for Belle, it felt like an eternity. She had no idea as to why Alex just left her. When five more minutes past Belle could no longer take it. She stood up from where she sat and ventured towards the west wing.

She began to ascend the stairs, walking straight to the double doors. She knocked forcefully, stood back, and waited, hoping Alex was in his room.

No answer.

With a sigh she knocked again, louder than before. "Alex are you there?" _I hope I didn't seem so forward when he tried to kiss me. I honestly thought I was giving him the right signals to initiate the kiss. Did I do something wrong? Did he not want to kiss me?_  
Belle opened one of the doors, hoping to get over her annoyance about the kiss that did not occur and overcome it by investigating if Alex was in his room.

"Alex...?" Belle called out again as she entered the room. Belle couldn't remembered the inside of his room, the first time she came in was because she heard him having nightmares. _He must of have gotten new sheets, which would make sense considering he ripped the other one into pieces._ She did remember that his sheets were white, now they were red. Then Belle noticed the paintings.

Dozens of paintings lined the walls of the large room. She recognized some of them as her town. She immediately recognized the church, bakery and the bookstore.

"These are amazing." Belle whispered to herself, admiring each painting as she held a candle.

Then some paintings showed people. The first one she saw showed three people. They were all laughing, there was two men and a woman. One man was tall, the other was shorter and had more weight to him with a mustache. Matching the height of the old woman. Belle felt like she knew these people, as if she has seen them before, she was sure of it. _I know I have seen them, they look so familiar._

The painting next to it was a family portrait, it showed four people. Belle could tell it was a family, there was a mother that stood behind a chair. The father stood in a same position, their hands rested on the chair in front of them and their chin was held high. Two young boys sat on the chairs. Both of them had the same facial features and same eye color. But one had blonde hair and the other dark hair. Belle could immediately tell that the boy that sat in front of his father was Alex.

 _No one has stunning blue eyes like him._ Then Belle thought something peculiar, _those two boys were obviously brothers. Why didn't Alex tell me he had a brother?_ Belle realized when Alex said Adam earlier in the ballroom, he could have been referring to his brother.

Another painting portrait showed Alex and what Belle assumed to be his brother Adam sitting alone this time, just the two of them.

One painting showed Alex's brother, Adam was alone. It was a portrait but she couldn't see much of it because it cut from the middle. Belle had to lift up the edge that was cut to get a proper look at the painting. It was cut up by the middle. Shortly after, she moved on.

Soon, Belle stopped in front of a particular painting. She stared in awe at the portrait.

It depicted a young Alex, he had to be in his early teenage years, no older than fifteen. He wore a nicely trimmed black suit and a simple but elegant crown resting upon his head.

Belle could have stared for hours at these paintings, but she was distracted. At the far end of the room, on a wooden table placed by an opened window, stood the red rose.

Transfixed, Belle walked over to the rose. It was delicate, so beautiful, despite missing quite a few petals, and sadly, dying.

Belle was so enchanted by the flower, she failed to notice the polished, encrusted hand mirror. It rested right beside the bell jar that covered the rose. Or the fact she was being watched.

Carefully, Belle placed her hand on the red glass bell jar, she smiled in astonished appreciation of the beauty of this magical, exotic flower. She turned her head and noticed another rose, just on the opposite end of where she stood. This time it was a pink rose. Belle furrowed her brow, that's strange, why is there two of them.

"Please step away from the rose."

Her heart leapt as she back away from the rose quickly and turned around, letting out a small gasp as she did so. When she turned around fully, she gasped for a longer time.

 _This was not Alex. This was..._ Belle didn't know who or what this was. All she did know was this a beast, a very terrifying beast. It stood over eight feet tall, it had the mane of a lion, the beard and head of a buffalo, brow of a gorilla, tusks of a wild boar, body of a bear, and legs and tail of a wolf. The only distinctive human parts this beast had were its' eyes.

Belle's breathing increased when the beast spoke. She took steps back when he walked closer to her. "I mean you no harm, truly I don't. I know I may look... different, but don't be alarm." Belle took so many steps back, that she was on the balcony. Her back hit the edge of the railing. "My name is Adam." He held out his hand to her.

Belle took in a deep breath, and stared intently at the hand that Adam had offered to her. "Adam!" Belle visibly showed signs of relief when she saw Alex. Adam turned around quickly, Alex looked at Belle, who was scared beyond belief.

"Belle-" "Why is she in my castle?" Alex narrowed his eyes, "Your castle? You can no longer say that, you lost that privilege when you moved out all those years ago." Alex pushed through his brother, Adam let out a grunt when he nudged his shoulder.

Alex grabbed Belle's hand, she gladly took it. "I'm so sorry to have left you. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Belle answered in a low tone, "I am fine Alex, just a little scared."

"I didn't hurt her Alex, if that's what you're thinking. I merely tried to introduce myself, she's just scared." Alex scoffs, "And who wouldn't be?" Adam let out a small growl in return. Alex grabbed Belle's hand and the two of them leave the balcony. Making Adam as the only one left on the balcony.

"You still didn't answer my question. I want to know why she was in the west wing, she has no right to be here." Adam growled.

"Considering that she's living here, she has all the right to be here." Alex retorts back, him and Belle turn around, Belle clutches his arm as Adam approaches them.

"Can you stop being arrogant for one minute and listen to me." Adam said, with a hint of annoyance. Alex scoffed, "Says the one who was primarily cursed because of their arrogance."

This caused Adam to become angry. Belle was in shock, she couldn't believe what was going on. _He not only has a brother, but this same brother is a beast? He's also royalty, and there's a curse involved? What in the world is going on in this castle?!_

"When Belle and Alex made a move to leave, Adam took an step closer to them, not allowing them to leave. Belle couldn't help but clutch tighter at Alex's arm. "Step aside brother, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I will." Adam laughs at this, his anger from the ballroom returning back. "Try me."

In a sudden movement, Adam punched Alex, causing him to fly across the room. "Alex!" Belle yelled, before she could run to Alex, Adam blocked her way, not allowing her to move. Adam cornered her to the wall, Belle backed herself against the wall, wanting to get as far away as possible from Adam. In Adam's point of view, he didn't see Belle, he saw Barbara.

"Why don't you love me?" Belle furrowed her brow, _what is he talking about?_ "Don't just stare at me like that Barbara answer me!" Adam thrust his arms wide. Out of reflex, she ducked, not wanting to get hit by his errant swing if it came her way.

Before Adam could do anything else, Alex came up from behind him and hit him across the back of his head with a vase. Instead of inflicting pain, it merely made Adam more angrier. The younger brother turned around quickly, grabbing Alex's leg and throwing him to the wall. Alex let out a grunt as his body came in contact with the wall.

Belle gasped, her eyes widening, "Listen to me Barbara, I-" A grunt interrupted him, it came from behind the both of them. Alex's entire body was shaking, he could feel his skin turning to fur and his clothes started to rip. When Alex reopened his eyes, they were glowing green. "Run Belle." Alex manages to spit out before morphing into a white wolf.

Belle didn't need to be told twice. Before Belle left, she stared at the two of them, not able to believe what she was seeing. _Alex is cursed as well, but as a huge, monstrous, white wolf?_ Belle couldn't see more of this, she dashed off, leaving Adam and Alex fighting. Alex lunges at his younger brother with all he had. He tackled him down, standing over him, gaining the upper advantage.

Looping down the stairs of the west wing, Belle rushed past a shocked Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts.

"Miss Cartier are you alright?" Lumiere asked the frightened human.

Without stopping, Belle yelled out behind her, over her shoulder, "They're fighting like animals... which they are!"

Instantly, the trio of friends became worried for their masters. "Animals?" Cogsworth repeated with fear in his voice, as his eyes darted between Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and the departing Belle.

Simultaneously, the fighting siblings barged their way out of the room. Literally, Alex managed to tackle Adam so hard, he fell through the doors. He came tumbling down the stairs with Alex right on his tail. Adam slashes at Alex, but the older brother jumped in time, rendering a vase to take the heat. It broke into pieces upon contact with Adam's claws.

Alex looked at Belle, not doing or saying anything. Belle knew his silent look told her to run, and she did, without looking back. She knew if she did, Belle would have tried to help him, and it wouldn't help, considering she'll be after a beast.

Belle reached the castle's entrance in little time. She quickly put on her hooded coat, and sprinted into the frost bitten night.

Meanwhile, Adam and Alex continue to fight, neither one of them backing them down.

"Alex stop!" Adam yelled, Alex did what he was told, but he kept his senses up. "Alright I came here for advice and look at us we're fighting! We need to stop!" Alex narrowed his eyes at him, his human side told him to back down, but the wolf in him told Alex to fight.

"I'm sorry Alex, for everything. I only got mad because I saw you with that woman and I got jealous! Barbara and I are fighting, I want to tell her I love her but I don't know how that's why I came here!"

Upon hearing this, Alex immediately relaxed and morphed back in to a human. His shirt was disheveled and ripped, as were his pants. "I'm sorry as well. I only got defensive because I thought you were going to hurt Belle." Adam shook his head, "I wasn't going to hurt her. When I looked at her I saw Barbara, not your Belle."

They both take in deep breaths, wanting to catch their breath. Alex turned to the servants, "Where is Belle?" The trio looked around, just now noticing Belle was not there.

In the forest, Belle continued to run as fast as she could. But sadly, she tripped over a tree stump. Groaning, she stood back up again, intending to keep running.

However, when she turned around, Belle froze with fear. _Oh my..._  
p data-p-id="e380420f995b6020d013e8ef3d9f9109"A pack of wolves had silently appeared from nowhere, stealthily stalking their prey in the cold night. Their hungry eyes glowed menacingly; their fangs dripping in saliva.

Belle looked for the closest exit, she ran but was cut off by another wolf. It made her fall back on to the ground. Her heart raced with fear, the growling, barking, snarling pack danced around their intended dinner. Their teeth glistening with drool in anticipation of their meal.

Belle stared at them in terror and shock as the wolves pranced and panted, closing in on their prey. Her mind was blank, her body was beginning to shake, and not just from the freezing temperature.

The leader of the pack was a grey wolf, and it let out a long howl.

At that very same moment at the castle, everyone heard the howl. Alex widened his eyes, _oh no,_ "Belle!"

 _So this is how I die..._ Belle thought as the wolves slowly encircled her. The leader ran to Belle, intending to be the first wolf to attack her.

People always told Belle that when you're about to die, your life flashes right in front of you. But it doesn't, only the things you love appear. Belle thought of her church members, her mother, her father, but mostly, of _Alex_. She loved being with him, and now she's about to never see him again. Belle let a tear roll down her face as she thought of that.

Belle turned her head sideways and shut her eyes tightly, awaiting death, but deep down in her heart, she still had hope.


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

Belle's eyes sprang open at the cracking sound of wolf's neck being snapped. She was incredibly relieved when she saw Alex in his wolf form, looming over her now.

Alex stood firmly in the snow, standing in his attack position. Belle also noticed that Adam was fighting off the rest of the wolves that weren't on Alex. _I guess they made up._

The four wolves that were with Alex had danced around him with caution. They knew not to attack because he was the alpha male. But these wolves didn't care, Alex courageously stepped into action.

Belle could hear the wolves snarling and snapping at Alex as he attacked the wolf that stood in front of him. Alex slashed at it, and it wails in pain, Alex threw that wolf to the side and continued to attack the others.

The three other wolves lunged at Alex, he manages to bite the neck off the first wolf, but then is tackled down by the other two wolves.

Belle's heart raced, her breath rushed out in frosty gasps. She feared gravely for Alex's life, and hated the fact that she couldn't help him. But that all changed when Adam threw the wolves against a tree. Adam roars loudly at the wolves, and they ran away.

Adam kneels down to Belle, offering his hand to her, but unlike before, Belle excepted it. Adam helped her stand up from the cold snow, and they both ran to Alex, who was no longer in his wolf form.

"Alex are you ok?" Belle asks as she helps him up, Alex gave an groan in response. Belle and Adam both noticed that Alex was bleeding heavily from his left arm. Alex lifted his head and turned it, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Then suddenly, Alex faints into unconsciousness. He begins to fall back onto the ground, but Adam manages to catch him by supporting his older brother from behind.

Belle cradled Alex firmly on her part. Her and Adam walk back to the castle, the snowy wind blowing harshly in their faces.

* * *

Silence. That was the first thing Alex noticed upon regaining consciousness. He also felt warm by the nearby fire, he blinked his eyes a few times as his vision came into focus.

He was in the living room, sitting in front of the fire on a chair with blankets draped over him. His friends were in silent relief as their prince woke up

Alex glanced to his left and sighed in relief when he noticed Belle. He was happy that she was safe and comfortable. She was close to him, her eyes were gleaming with joy when she saw him wake up. Belle came closer to him and held up a glass of water for him.

"Drink this." She said softly, Alex gladly took it and gulped it down in mere seconds. He gave her back the glass and took in her appearance. Her hair was messy and her face was pale.

"Thank you, are you ok Belle? You look-"

"Terrible?" Alex shook his head no, "I wouldn't say that, you just look... exhausted. You're not hurt right?" "I'm fine Alex, why would you say that?" Alex looked at the dry blood on her white blouse. Belle followed his gaze, "Oh this," she pointed at the stain, and he shook his head, "is not my blood."

Alex furrowed his brows, Belle moved her head to his left arm. He widened his eyes upon seeing it with gashes and abrasions surrounded by dry blood. _Those damn wolves really did a number on me, and it itches._ Not thinking much about it, Alex proceeded to scratch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adam said, causing Belle and Alex to jolt their heads up. The beast sat down on the right side of Alex. The older brother shifted uncomfortably in his chair, whilst the younger one looked down in shame. "Alex, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, I didn't mean to get angry, I lost control." Adam said sincerely, but Alex scoffs. "So I've heard."

The beast let out a huff, "Were you always this arrogant? Cause I sure don't remember." "Don't you try blaming this on me Adam, you were the one who threw the first punch." Alex rose an accusing finger to his little brother. "And I'm asking for forgiveness, but you're being stubborn about it as always." " _I'm_ the stubborn one?" "You were _always_ the stubborn one." "I think not!" " _I_ think so Alex!"

Belle stares at the siblings in disbelief as they continue to bicker. _They're just like the children at the supermarket_. Belle about had it with this.

"Enough!" Belle yelled, the brothers jolt their heads to her, shocked to have heard her angry. Neither one of them have seen her angry.

"The both of you are stubborn!" Belle motioned to Alex, "You can't admit to your wrongdoings when you know you're wrong, which makes you appear weak." Adam laughs at this, but Belle wasn't done. "You shouldn't be laughing Adam, for you are the one who can't control their temper, which makes you look untrustworthy and violent."

Adam shuts up, the brothers look at each other, "I'm sorry." They say simountansly, "I really outta watch my temper." "And I need to admit my guilt." Adam turned to Belle, "We're both sorry, and I didn't mean to frighten you earlier. I hope we can start over." Belle smiled at him, "Of course we can Adam." The beast matched her smile.

Alex was very happy to hear that, then a smirk rose to his face. "So you came to me for love advice? Well, you came to the right man, I'm quite the ladies man." He teased, the tips of Adam's ears went red. It was said in a teasing manner, but Belle felt jealousy bubble inside her anyway.

Belle looked down at the ceramic bowl near her feet, steam coming from it. She reached down and lifted out a submerged cloth, and took it out. Then in a rapid motion, Belle's cloth bearing hand darted out suddenly, managing to press the wound on his arm directly and firmly.

"Oww!" Alex screamed and winced, "Sorry, that was an accident." Belle spoke, but her tone said otherwise, as if she meant to do it on purpose, and she did. Alex didn't believe her, but he decided not to press further. Belle retracted the cloth to damp it in the bowl, Adam noticed the tension between them and decided to make an excuse to leave.

"Well look at the time it's getting late I should be going to go to bed. See you in the morning." Adam said quickly and left straight to his room, not wanting to get in between them. Alex averted his gaze once more.

Noticing that Alex had fallen silent, Belle quietly began "Hold still." She raised the cloth once more, Alex gritted his teeth when it came in contact with his arm. But he became accustomed to the stinging sensation.

"Belle?" Alex began softly.

"Yes?"

He made sure that his gaze meet Belle's, so he made could make sincere eye contact. Belle went still, pausing from her careful cleaning of the wound.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I should have told you about my brother Adam, the origins of my family, and the curse that is inflicted on us. I promise I will tell you everything just don't leave me please. Don't leave me." Alex said, hoping that Belle will not leave him. Belle smiled warmly at him, and rest her hand on top of his.

"I'm not going anywhere." Belle's soft hands began to tend to his injured arm once more. Alex was very glad to have heard that, as were the servants of the castle.

* * *

In the dark depths of the late hours, Gaston and his loyal sidekick Lefou walked down the empty streets of the village, meeting with D'Arque. "How much further Gaston? This is taking forever." Lefou asked, trying to sound more agitated than scared. But Gaston could see right through him. And it didn't help in Lefou's favor when he squealed like a little girl when a spider crawled on his back. He ran to Gaston's side, who only rolled his eyes and walked faster.

Once he found the office of D'Arque, Lefou quickly entered the office, along with Gaston and closed the door. D'Arque was already seated, sitting back into his chair. In the candlelight, Gaston saw three drinking glasses as he and Lefou sat down. The older man poured drinks for all of them, Lefou gladly took his, slightly smiling at him. But Gaston refused to smile, something about D'Arque didn't sit well with him.

Lefou and Gaston took sips of their drinks, while the oldest man took a big gulp of his. Then he placed the glass on the table. "Now to get on with business, as to why you're here, Miss Cartier."

Gaston's eyes glistened, a grin forming on his lips. "Yes, she needs to know that marrying me is best for her. I need to know how to persuade her." Lefou nodded his head, agreeing with his friend.

"Fortunately for you I have one, but it will cost you." Lefou interrupts Gaston before he can speak. "We'll be willingly to pay anything you want." Gaston furrowed his brows and hit Lefou on the back of his head. "There is no _we_ , /emit is only I, for _I_ will be marrying Belle, not you." Gaston growled, he turned his attention back to D'Arque. "How much?"

"Thirty gold coins." _A little too much for my liking_ , thought Gaston. "And you're sure that this will secure my marriage with Belle?" The sinister old man nodded his head, _but since it will make Belle mine,_ "Deal."

D'Arque glanced down into his drink. "Why don't you tell me what you know about the royal family Walker."

To be perfectly honest, Gaston didn't know much about them, other than that they have not been around or heard from for nearly twelve years. So he was more than happy when his little sidekick opened his mouth.

"The Walkers in general have been around for almost a century. King Thomas and Queen Alice were married thirty years ago and given this region to rule since they were not given Paris. Then a year later they were having problems with the Hudson family of Ireland. Which ended up in fighting and war." Gaston nodded his head, he remembered his time during the war.

"And why they hold off having children their first few years of marriage. They had two boys, the first was Prince Alexander and then Prince Adam. Alex is selfless, caring and much more mature. Adam on the other hand is quite the opposite. He's arrogant, spoiled and ungrateful. Despite all these reasons, the brothers get along, half of the time. And the last thing I know about them is that they were left orphaned when they were no older than ten years old. But I don't know their where abouts."

D'Arque nodded his head, quite impressed that he knew this much information. "You sound disappointed, don't be. No one knows where and/or what happened to the notorious Walker brothers. There are three popular rumors as to what people think what happened to them. The first being that most people think they ran away from their royalty duties. That they were too young and not mature enough to lead." He finished with a sigh.

"I've heard that the Walker brothers were taken in by their other family in Greece. They live with their cousin Prince Eric." Gaston said, knowing the gossip that surrounds the Walkers. D'Arque agrees, "I've heard that as well, but it was later revealed that they didn't seek refugee with them. Right now Prince Eric has other issues to attend to, his most trusted advisor Grimsby is trying to find him a wife. But the prince is being stubborn about it. He claims that he has hasn't found the perfect one yet, but let's not worry about that."

"What makes you think that the brothers Walkers are back at their castle? There has been no sightings of them." Gaston said hasty, wanting to get to the point.

D'Arque pulled out a small stack of papers. He handed them to Gaston, "On the contrary Gaston, what I gave you were reports written by my informants that says they have seen Alexander Walker." D'Arque let out a small chuckle when he saw Gaston grabbing the papers fast and roughly.

Gaston growled, "These reports say that the Prince has been attending Sunday's mass regularly for _years_! That's impossible!" D'Arque raised his eyebrows, "How would you know that my boy? _You_ don't attend mass."

Gaston clenched his jaw, "Correction Mr. D'Arque, I do attend mass."

"Not regularly though, every once in awhile you'll attend. And the main reason you will go is because of Belle. You stare at her the entire time." His little sidekick said, D'Arque laughed at this and Gaston hit the back of his head. Lefou rubbed the back of his head.

Gaston sat straight in his chair and continued on. "Anyways, Walker doesn't go there. I would have seen him, and your informants could have seen the wrong man. How would they know what he looks like if we haven't seen the royal family in over a decade?"

D'Arque pulled out a paper, Gaston and Lefou stared at it. "That is a painting of Prince Alex when he was twelve years old." The old man pulled out another paper and placed it next to the other one. "And this one was drawn by my informant two weeks ago. See the resemblance?"

Gaston couldn't argue with him, the facial features were the same, _same eye color, nose, hair_. Gaston let out a sigh, _how could I have not seen this?_

"Now that we know this, how could we this to our advantage?" Lefou asked.

"Good question Lefou." D'Arque leaned forward as did the sidekick and Gaston. "Do you know how badly the war damaged our village? Raiders came through our village weekly. Supplies and food were hard to come by and it took us years to finally have peace. At last we are back on track.""

Gaston raised his eyes but didn't interrupt him. "Villagers till this day are still angry at the Walkers. They blame them for the war, some of the villagers want them to be tried at the court for their actions, and others want them to be hanged. Can you imagine how enthusiastic they will be if you Gaston would find the long lost Prince Alex and make him pay for what his family had done?"

Gaston had a devious smirk on his face, "They will see me as a hero and praise me for years to come! Belle would be so happy of me she would marry me for sure!" Gaston looked up, "Brilliant Mr. D'Arque just brilliant! You're a genius!" D'Arque leaned back into his chair, amused by Gaston."

Gaston asked "So when should we enact this plan?" The old man said "When Belle returns, we can't attack the prince if she is there. She could get hurt or killed in the process." Gaston growled, "Let's see it to be that Belle remains safe and no harm comes to her."

D'Arque nodded his head, he refilled the three glasses and raised his in the air. "A toast, to the future." The two other men raised theirs as well. "The future." The three of them said at the same time and gulped down their drinks.

Unbeknownst to Gaston and Lefou, D'Arque hid a smirk behind his glass. _Great, just great, these buffoons walked right into my trap. They will never see it coming._

* * *

Alex let out a soft grunt at the contact of alcohol on his chest. The Prince allowed Belle to dab his chest with oil while using a handkerchief. The ointment treatment brought both pain and pleasure to him. Belle continued her administrations and patted some on Alex's chest.

"Oh Alex," Belle keep muttering to herself as she swabbed an area.

After several moments, Alex reached for Belle's wrist.

"That's good enough."

"Oh, Al-"

The Prince put his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't cause this, it wasn't your fault. I'll heal in time, no need to fuss." He said and lowered his hand after she nodded."

Belle blushed when he put his shirt back on. He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked out of the bathroom."

"Where are we going?" Belle asked, both nervous and excited. Alex and Belle made it to the top of the stairs, she quickly realized where they were. He opened the door, "The West wing." He held out his hand for her, she gladly took it. They made their way to the roses. She let go of his hand and examined the red rose.

"Adam and I were given roses ten years ago by a witch. The red rose is mine, the pink is his. The roses represent how much time we have left before the curse takes over."

Belle raised her brow, "So you _were_ cursed, is that why you have the message? To warn others?"

Alex shifted on his feet somewhat uncomfortably. "There's another story to that, but let me finish this one." Belle nodded and he continued."

"The witch cursed all who lived at this castle ten years ago because Adam judged her by her appearance. The curse on him and the servants will be lifted once he finds a person to love and her to return his love. His punishment was to remain in the form of a beast.

"As you can see, the curse took another toll on me. The witch pitied me, she said for my compassion and honesty, she transformed me into a powerful wolf, but unlike Adam, I will only stay in that form when I am angry. I have to understand that people are evil before the petals on my rose fall on my twenty third birthday. When the curse does break, I will be in my wolf form, and will be released once the wolf side of me agrees to be released."

Alex walked over to the balcony, resting his hands on the railing. "I can except the fact that people are evil but the only way the curse will break for me is if I personally face evil." He let out a sigh, Belle stood next to him.

"What do you mean by personally?" She questions him as he stared into the forest.

"I have to face evil head to head. I can't just stop a robbery and expect it to go away, it has to personally affect me. The thing is, I don't have grudges with anyone, which is a good thing, but I don't know anyone that has a personal vendetta against me. That also doesn't mean that people have vendetta against me personally, but against my family. I'm sure you know by now that the royals are not always liked by the people. Especially the Walker family, we are quite infamous."

Alex didn't need to look at Belle to know that she agreed with him. Belle knew that most of the villagers did not like the royal family, and she couldn't blame them. "You didn't do anything to the villagers, the war caused the chaos. You can not be held accountable for that."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't be, but in the eyes of the villagers I am. One day I am going to right the wrongs of my parent's and thwart those who've corrupted my kingdom. But first, I must break that curse, and I will break it." He looked over his balcony, spotting the lights that illuminated the village.

Belle rested her hand on top of his. Alex looked at Belle, for once her eyes showed something other than pity and sorrow. They showed compassion, comprehension, and something new, love.

Belle raised one hand to and gingerly placed it on Alex's cheek. Alex couldn't help but stare at Belle's lips, then they slowly moved towards each other. Belle had closed her eyes and Alex met halfway, closing his eyes as their lips met.

Alex was gentle, brushing his lips ever so softly. Belle raised her other hand to his cheek, cupping them as they kissed. She molded her lips to his and deepened the kiss. Alex had to remind himself to have a care for Belle's lack of experience so as not to go too fast too soon.

Yet to his surprise, Belle titled her head, slanting her lips over Alex and pressed closer, moving her hand to sooth over his nape, rubbing gently, silently assuring him. Belle was relieved to feel Alex relax into her embrace, his lips softening beneath hers.

For what seemed liked hours later were mere seconds as they finally broke away. Belle's lips curled into an adorable smile. Alex had to restrain himself to not kiss her again when he saw Belle's flushed cheeks, and the way her lips were slightly swollen from the length of the kiss didn't help in his case.

"Belle, that was amazing... have you had practice of this?" Alex asked jokingly.

Belle blushed, she rested her head in his chest and laid her hands on his shoulders. Alex wrapped his arms the brunette's waist, gently pressing closer.

"We'll get through this, together." Belle whispered softly, Alex didn't say anything, he held on to her tighter. He felt so grateful that Belle didn't leave him once she found out the truth about him. He thought she was going to be frightened by all of this, but he was still skeptical about whether she would really stay or go.

As if Belle read his mind, she said "I'm not going anywhere Alex. I'll be by your side, always." With that said, Belle looked up and closed the distance between them. Alex found himself kissing her again, not that he was complaining.

(I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm still here, and hopefully the updates will come in faster. Thanks for staying along, don't hesitate to review!)


End file.
